miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Challenge/Gallery
Season 1 Simon Says SS (1).png SS (2).png SS (3).png SS (4).png SS (5).png SS (6).png|Alec Cataldi, the host, introduces The Challenge. SS (7).png SS (8).png SS (8).png|Introducing contestant: Nino Lahiffe. SS (16).png SS (17).png SS (18).png SS (19).png SS (20).png SS (21).png SS (22).png SS (23).png SS (49).png SS (50).png SS (51).png SS (52).png SS (53).png SS (54).png SS (55).png SS (56).png|Nino's opponent: André Bourgeois. SS (57).png SS (58).png SS (59).png SS (60).png SS (61).png SS (62).png SS (63).png SS (64).png SS (65).png SS (95).png SS (96).png SS (97).png SS (101).png SS (102).png|The challenge to get Mr. Bourgeois to dance. SS (103).png SS (104).png SS (105).png SS (106).png SS (107).png SS (108).png SS (132).png SS (133).png SS (134).png SS (135).png|The result moving head to beat. SS (136).png SS (137).png|Victory for Nino. SS (138).png SS (139).png SS (140).png SS (141).png SS (142).png SS (143).png SS (144).png SS (145).png SS (146).png SS (147).png SS (148).png SS (149).png SS (150).png SS (151).png SS (152).png SS (153).png SS (154).png SS (155).png SS (156).png|Alec congratulates Nino. SS (157).png SS (158).png SS (159).png|Introducing contestant: Simon Grimault. SS (163).png SS (164).png SS (165).png SS (166).png SS (167).png SS (168).png SS (169).png SS (170).png SS (171).png SS (172).png SS (173).png SS (174).png SS (175).png SS (176).png SS (177).png SS (178).png SS (179).png SS (180).png SS (181).png|Simon's opponent: Gabriel Agreste. SS (182).png SS (183).png SS (190).png SS (191).png SS (192).png SS (193).png SS (194).png SS (195).png SS (196).png SS (197).png|The challenge is to hypnotize Mr. Agreste. Simon is having difficulty attempting. SS (198).png SS (199).png SS (200).png SS (201).png SS (202).png SS (203).png SS (204).png SS (205).png|The result is Gabriel refuses to participate. SS (211).png SS (212).png SS (213).png SS (214).png SS (215).png SS (216).png|Alec announces Simon lost. SS (217).png SS (218).png SS (219).png SS (220).png|Simon is escorted off set SS (221).png SS (305).png SS (306).png|The Gorilla and Alec, hypnotized by Simon Says, acting like animals on live television SS (307).png SS (308).png SS (309).png|Marinette watching this occur on her computer SS (310).png SS (316).png SS (317).png SS (318).png SS (319).png SS (320).png SS (340).png|Simon Says hijacking the show SS (341).png SS (342).png SS (343).png SS (344).png SS (345).png SS (346).png SS (347).png SS (1101).png SS (1102).png SS (1103).png SS (1104).png SS (1105).png SS (1106).png SS (1107).png SS (1108).png SS (1109).png SS (1111).png SS (1112).png SS (1113).png SS (1114).png SS (1115).png SS (1116).png SS (1117).png SS (1118).png SS (1119).png SS (1120).png SS (1121).png SS (1122).png SS (1123).png SS (1124).png SS (1125).png SS (1126).png SS (1127).png SS (1128).png SS (1129).png SS (1130).png SS (1131).png SS (1132).png SS (1133).png SS (1134).png SS (1135).png SS (1136).png SS (1137).png SS (1138).png SS (1139).png SS (1140).png SS (1141).png SS (1142).png SS (1145).png SS (1146).png SS (1147).png SS (1556).png SS (1557).png SS (1558).png SS (1559).png SS (1560).png SS (1561).png SS (1562).png SS (1563).png SS (1564).png SS (1566).png SS (1574).png SS (1575).png SS (1576).png SS (1582).png SS (1592).png SS (1593).png SS (1594).png SS (1595).png SS (1596).png SS (1597).png SS (1598).png SS (1599).png SS (1600).png SS (1601).png SS (1602).png SS (1603).png Category:Galleries Category:Object galleries